For 5 nm and beyond nodes, with the continually increasing demand for smaller circuit structures and faster device performance, copper line resistivity begins to climb, decreasing the performance of the nodes. The development of 5 nm nodes and smaller will likely require lowering the resistivity of the lines in the nodes.
Therefore, it may be desirable to develop methods of fabricating nodes with lines that have a lower resistivity than copper at such a small size.